Magoichi's Holiday Cheer
by TornadicDragon
Summary: Magoichi Saika isn't really having any Christmas spirit this year. That is, until he goes to the mall with his friend Masamune and he sees a flyer for a wanted "Mall Santa". What does this devious womanizer plan to do this time?


So this is my first Samurai Warriors fan-fic and I'm really excited because I really love the series. (I'm obsessed with Masamune, Magoichi, and Mitsunari... I often have fangirl fantasies. XD) Anywho, I decided to do a Christmas-themed story since, you know, 'tis the season. It kind of has a story to it, but it's mostly just a Magoichi parody. X3 So I hope you enjoy this! Please R&R PEACE OUT HOME BISCUITS! Happy Holidays and Happy New Year!

'Tis the season. The season to be merry and bright. The season to be generous and giving. The season for eating pecan pie, gingerbread cookies, and drinking eggnog. The season for wrapping gifts with pretty ribbons and bows. The season of caring and getting together. The season of jingling bells and decking the halls.

Yes, it was Christmastime again. Yet for some reason, Magoichi Saika didn't feel inclined to any of these things. He'd rather stay home on these un-ending cold days, watching T.V. It'd been spitting snow on and off for the past few days. The freezing rain fell by gallons, and the howling winds didn't make anything better. He just hated the bitter cold. Magoichi had just started to curse that said cold when the doorbell suddenly rang, followed by a few knocks on his front door. He sighed before standing to get it.

"Hey, Magoichi," His friend Masamune Date stepped into the living room after he'd opened the door, obvioulsy making himself at home. The cocky brat...

"What are you doing here?" Magoichi asked with a smirk, closing the door behind him. "Trying to sell Thin Mints or something?"

"Very funny," Masamune glowered. "_Actually_, I was more wondering if you would go to the mall with me to do some early Christmas shopping... you know, for te girl and stuff. I have no idea what girls like, and you guys are pretty close,"

"Hmmm, yeah. But what's in it for me?" Magoichi replied with his usual response.

"Uhhh..." Masamune scratched the back of his head. "I don't know,"

"Eh. Alright." Magoichi agreed. "It's not like I have anything _better_ to do," he grabbed his coat, pulled on his boots, and followed his younger friend outside.

)=={X};;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Upon arrival, Magoichi glanced around the mall, wondering how such a monument was built. He didn't know any architectures, except Kiyomasa, but even he probably couldn't build such a superior piece. It even had moving stairs!

"Magoichi!" Masamune scowled, as he had fallen behind in his thoughts. "Hurry up, will ya!"

"Sorry, man" Magoichi sped up to fall i step with the boy. "Now why'd you drag me here, again?"

"Christmas presents. I have to get like a million gifts for all the imbeciles in my life, you know," Masamune replied. "I just don't know what,"

"Ah, I see. That makes no sense, but sure," Magoichi shrugged. "Who do you have to get gifts for?"

"Lotsa people." Masamune gruffed. "Kanetsugu, Yukimura, Najika, Sakon, Nai-Lee, Hideyoshi, Sakura... you know,"

"Do you even have enough money to buy presents for all those people?"

"Guess we'll find out..."

As they walked along, Masamune picked up random gifts for everyone, not really caring if they liked 'em or not. About halfway through their shopping, Magoichi saw a poster on a bulletin board that caught his attention.

**MALL SANTA WANTED! GOOD PAY AND FUN HOLIDAY SPIRIT!**

Magoichi stared at it, wondering what the point of a mall santa was, and why an idiot would ever want that job. Although, as he thought about it, he realized that maybe it wouldn't be as bad as everyone gave it credit for...

)=={X};;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"Good day, my fair lady," Magoichi purred as yet another beautiful young woman sat in his lap. "And what might you want for Christmas this year?" he figured all these girls were coming because he was the most handsome Santa they'd ever laid eyes on. Even with his fake white beard, huge red coat, and elf hat, he was obviously Christmas eye candy.

"Gee, I'm not really sure," the red-headed girl replied. "I guess I didn't really think about it," she smiled.

"That's quite alright, sweetie. I'll just bring you a surprise," Magoichi winked. "As long as you haven't been _naughty_." The girl giggled with a shake of her head and hopped off, going back to her shopping.

His next victim was a small brunnette with green eyes. Her curly hair swished as she walked up to him, taking a seat on his chair. "Hi," she grinned.

"And what might your name be, gorgeous?" He smiled mischievously.

She blushed slightly as she responded, "Akane,"

"And what's your Christmas wish, Akane?" Magoichi questioned.

"I really want a laptop," she replied with a big smile.

"Ah, I'll see what I can do..." Magoichi smirked. "Surely an angel like you has been nice all year." Akane grinned with a nod and walked off.

Next came a girl with long, silky black hair. She plopped right into Magoichi's lap and crossed her legs.

"Well _hello_ there," Magoichi gave a half-grin. "And your name, fair lady?"

"It's Hikari." she purred, running her hand across his shoulder.

"And what do _you_ want this holiday season, Hikari?" Magoichi smiled.

"Hmmm... I'll wish for a man. A strong and handsome one, smart too," she gently touched the neckline of his shirt.

"I see. I think this can be arranged... somehow," he wrapped his arm around her waist, nodding devilishly.

"Wonderful," she curled her hair on one finger. "But how will he find me?"

"Baby, I... I mean, he...will find you. Trust me, he'll find you," Magoichi winked as he patted her leg.

"Good. I'll be looking forward to it," Hikari snickered and stood to leave. "Thanks, Santa..." she kissed his cheek and fled. Magoichi nodded victoriously. 'BEST. JOB. EVER.' he thought as he went through a countless number of more girls, all sitting in is lap, giving him hugs and kisses and whatnot. How could he ask for more? It was like his heaven on Earth.

The day was almost over, and just a few more stood in his line. A young woman with brilliant blue eyes strolled up to him, carrying loads of shopping bags. She jumped in his lap, setting her bags down on the ground.

"Hmm, I see you got some shopping done, my lady," Magoichi noted with a smirk.

"Yes, I did some last-minute gift scavenging," she grinned.

"Good for you! So what's your name?" Magoichi asked.

"My name's Mitsuru," she answered.

"What a beautiful name, it suits you well, you know," he tapped her on the nose, and she chuckled. "And what's your Christmas wish?"

"I wish for a wonderful holiday! My mother's been sick lately, but she's all better now, so I just want her to have a great Christmas," Mitsuru replied with a warm smile.

"Awh, how sweet of you to wish for your mother's sake. I will do all I can for you," Magoichi simpered.

"Thank you very much! Bye!" she exclaimed and rushed off. Magoichi smiled to himself, as she was the only one so far who hadn't asked for something for herself. 'What a sweet little thing,'

One of his last customers was someone he knew. One of his closest lady friends, in fact. He straightened up his beard, hoping not to be noticed be her. "Good evening, young pretty lady," he grinned as she took a seat in his lap.

"Evening, Santa," she beamed, her huge brown eyes sparkling. "How are you this fine night?"

"Very well, actually. Terrific! How about you, uh..." he paused, acting like he didn't know her name.

"Najika. My name's Najika," she smiled politely. "And I'm doing great,"

"Glad to hear it! Now what do you want this year?" he questioned.

"I just want this one boy to celebrate and not be so grumpy," she answered. "I want him to have some holiday spirit for once, and be thankful for everything he has,"

'Masamune...' Magoichi thought with a grin. 'That crazy jerk,' " Heh. I know a boy like that as well. Well, I'll be sure to have a word with this boy for your sake, my lady. I just hope he'll listen," he told her.

"Thanks! I appreciate it, and I'm sure he will too!" she smiled, looking amused.

"Sure! Anything for a pretty girl who wants holiday spirit all around!" Magoichi exclaimed.

Najika giggled. "Sorry, it's just you remind me a lot of my friend-"

"MAGOICHI!" Masamune screamed, as he was still standing in front of the mall santa poster, looking lost in thought.

The lost young man shook his head as he was brought back to the present. "What? What happened?" he murmured.

"Idiot..." Masamune glowered and continued on through the mall. "Why are you just standing there? Get a move on!"

Magoichi followed him, starting to laugh. "Ah... where is your holiday cheer, Masamune?" he patted him on the back. "Where's your holiday cheer..."


End file.
